Fate Festers Slowly
by deangirl22
Summary: Decidedly a Vawke fic, a different spin of DA2 events featuring F!mage!Hawke, Juelle ::pronounced like jewel:: Unrequited love -Sebastian / Past love - Anders
1. The Offers

The amethyst eyes of Juelle Hawke gazed into the onxy-toned amulet, its dark string knitted between her fingers. Flemeth's voice rang in Juelle's mind, a welcome distraction from her grief and impatience. 'There is a clan of Dalish elves near Kirkwall, deliver this to their Keeper, Marathi. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full.' Juelle's brother Carver, stepped into her light. "You shouldn't keep staring into that damned thing. It could be cursed." he said.

"Carver?" Juelle began calmly. "Shut up. I can sense something strange about this amulet, but I doubt it's a curse. If Flemeth wished the elves ill, I'm sure she would've just eaten them...or roasted them...or both. Why bother with a curse when she can transform into a dragon?"

Aveline spoke up from her perch on the entrance steps. "She's the Witch Of the Wilds, who knows how she thinks?"

Leandra Hawke, gazed at her daughter tentatively. "Put it away Jue, you're scaring your brother."

"I'm not scared!" Carver cried indiginatly.

Juelle rolled her eyes, flicking her golden-cooper hair away from her face as she pocketed the amulet. "There. The foreboding relic is hidden. Happy Carver?" she responded.

"Sure. Except that Bethany and Father are dead, you made a deal with a dragon-lady and now we're stranded outside a city waiting for an uncle we've never met to come rescue us from starvation! I'm very happy sister. Thanks for asking." Carver jeered.

Juelle exhaled, muttering to herself. "At least there's no darkspawn..." Her loyal Maburi Zeek barked in agreement, wagging his stubby tail for emphasis.

Aveline got to her feet and began to pace, her ponytail bobbing to and fro. "It's been 3 days, this waiting has to end." she said.

"I'm sure it won't be much longer, Gamlen must still be looking for us." Leandra replied.

"And if he's not?" Aveline challenged.

Juelle straightened slightly, her green eyes locked on an elder man wandering through the gates, looking around intently. Something about his eyes reminded her of Mother. "Don't look now, but I think that's our man." Juelle announced.

Gamlen spotted Leandra first. "Leandra! Maker the years haven't been kind to you." he greeted, earning an instant frown from Juelle even as Leandra embraced him. Juelle thought her mother had aged quite beautifully. This new uncle of hers meanwhile, had a wretchedly wrinkled face. "I didn't expect this..the Blight...your husband..gone...I thought you'd be in Federlan for life." he continued awkwardly.

"Oh Gamlen we were too late. Bethany didn't make it...Andraste guide her." Leandra murmured.

"Oh Maker save me." Gamlen whispered, rubbing his forehead. "Leandra don't drop this on me here. I don't even know if I can get you in."

Juelle took a deep breath. "I'm more concerned about Mother - can you get her in at leasT?" she asked.

"No!" Leandra insisted. "We stay together. What about the estate? Surely Father left it when he died..."

"Right about the estate...it's...gone...to settle a debt. I've been meaning to write you." Gamlen said.

Juelle's hands balled into fists, her dislike for this new relative reaching a new height. "Then perhaps we should go to another city." she suggested.

"Easier said than done." Aveline replied.

Leandra twisted her delicate fingers anxiously. "This was my home growing up..I can't believe I'm not welcome back...Is there no hope?"

"Not quite. I know some people who might help...if you're not too delicate about the company you keep." Gamlen replied.

Despite Juelle being older, Carver was taller by 2 inches. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "We're not dragging Mother anywhere else. She's barely holding it together as it is. We came here, we're staying here!"

Juelle swallowed her venom, forcing a smile on her rosy lips. "Let's hear it Uncle. What do you have in mind?" she pressed.

"I talked to my contacts and I may have found some people who could pay your way into the city. The catch is you'd have to pay them back..which would take a year they say." Gamlen answered.

Juelle crossed her arms. "So you're selling us into indentured servitude, that's your idea?" she asked.

"Think of it as having a job waiting for you." Gamlen replied. Juelle scoffed. "It's the best I could do! Trust me when I say a bunch of refugees won't get a better option."

Carver spoke up. "I guess it's only a year right?"

Juelle glanced at her brother in shock. "That may have been the most positive thing you've ever said...ever!"

"Gamlen I don't know about this..." Leandra said.

"It's alot of coin Leandra...don't expect our name to carry weight as it once did." Gamlen replied.

"And what of me? I won't have other indebt themselves on my behalf." Aveline responded.

"Then join them, I can't see that it would make any difference. The more help the better I'm sure." Gamlen told her.

"I...have no real option..." Aveline replied.

"Speak to Meerin," Gamlen pointed out an older man with greasy hair in a red-stripped navy-collared rogue attire. "Or Athenaril, who I believe is hiding that way." Gamlen gestured in a secluded corner of the courtyard. "Either one will help you. Meerin heads the Red Iron, local mercancies. Athenaril...I guess you could call her a smuggler."

"Just how dangerous is this smuggler's work?" Juelle asked.

"Well it won't be pretty working for her, she's a pretty small-fish compared to other thieves guilds. But she's tough, she's fair and she never deals in slaves or flesh." Gamlen answered.

"All I need to hear." Juelle murmured, turning in that direction.

"Pick the safe route then. I'm going to work for the Red Iron." Carver said.

Juelle paused and glanced over her shoulder at Carver who had continued walking. Juelle's green eyes met Aveline's amber ones. "I'd rather join the mercenaries as well. I'll keep a watch on him, don't you worry." she promised, following after Carver.

Juelle glanced down at Zeek, who was tilting his head. "Killing for money does sound more exciting, but I have to look out for myself don't I? What if a templar saw me murdering someone with a spell? I'd be done for." Zeek whimpered. Juelle ran a hand through her short fair hair, and continued walking. "Exactly. If Carver wishes to call me a coward, so be it. At least I will be a free coward." she affirmed. Noticing a small group of elves with identical pink-toned studded leather armor, Juelle pegged them as the smugglers and started towards them. There was one female with tan hair tied in a bun and a rather beautiful face. "Are you Athenaril?" Juelle asked.

"You must be Gamlen's niece. Interesting." Athenaril mused.

Juelle felt a sense of unease cross over her. "Why do you say that?" she apprehensively inquired.

"It's not every day we're offered an apostate's services." Atherail replied. Juelle cursed mentally, hoping emotion wasn't showing on her face."The templars in Kirkwall like to think they have all the mages properly chained, but when has that ever been true?" she continued with a smile, casting a casual glance at her associates. "We can keep them from taking notice while you're with us. Wouldn't be the first time."

Juelle felt a sense of ease slowly coat over her, but ignored it. Juelle requested: "I'd like to know more about we'd be doing..."

The small smile on Athenaril's face didn't fade and Juelle got the feeling that Atherail already knew she was hooked with the aspect of safety. "I can be honest. We don't compete with the other thieves, but we keep our fingers in alot of pots. That said we're not killers or slavers...anything short of that, is fair game." she explained.

"...Almost sounds too good to be true..." Juelle murmured.

One of the male smugglers piped in. "Then maybe we should tell you about how Athenaril was thinking about making an exception in regards to your uncle."

Atherail added. "A poisoned chalice seemed fitting after his last 'big deal' lost us our connection with Antiva...but if you join us, I'll consider things even. Our work can get violent, you'd be able to defend us with spells when cornered and heal us afterward...couldn't you?"

"...Yes. Tell me what you need done..." Juelle responded.

Athenaril motioned her to come closer. "There's a merchant Carrell around the corner. Owes us a take of the money but he won't give it, always calls for the guard when we approach him, even hired bodyguards to prevent us rogues from trying anything. Get our profit from him and you're in."

Juelle left Athenaril's secluded corner, with Zeek close at her side. Rounding the corner, she easily spotted Carrell because he was the only merchant with two bodyguards. He was heavyset and bald with an unkind face. "I believe you owe your business partner something." Juelle greeted.

"Oh I see." Carrell acknowledged.

"Should I run and get one of the guards?" one of his hirling asked, while the other unsheathed his sword. With a flick of her wrist, the bodyguard's blade was aflame startling the trio as he dropped the fiery sword onto the ground.

"Maker she's a...!" Carrell started but was interrupted as Juelle used pure willpower to pull Carrell forward until they were face-to-face.

"Yes. I am. Now give me Athenaril's cut." Juelle taunted. One of the bodyguards began to ran but Zeek's teeth lodged onto his boot and the bodyguard tripped with an ugly 'thump' noise. "Give it, or my Maburi hound will rip off his leg right in front of you," Zeek growled threateningly, maintaining his hold on the bodyguard's ankle. "and when the guards ask what happen, I will say you attempted to rape me...surely they will believe a timid woman over a crazy-eyed merchant shouting 'apostate'...or would you care to test those chances?"

"H-Here." Carrell slapped a key into her palm. "Ta-Take the coin out of that chest and leave me be!" he pled.

Juelle triumphantly returned to Altheril. Smugly handing her the coin-purse Juelle couldn't help saying "You could have given us something more challenging you know..." Zeek barked his agreement.

Althenaril's smile resurfaced. "Well look at that...Welcome aboard. Tell your uncle we're making the arrangements now. You begin work tomorrow." she announced, setting off with her troupe of smugglers before Juelle even had a chance to thank her.

Juelle released a sigh, glancing down at her hound with relief shining in her amyerth eyes. "Well we did it. Still think I made the right decision boy?" she asked. Zeek barked. "Me too. Let's go tell Mother the good news." Zeek barked again and lead the way. When Juelle was only a few feet from Leandra and Gamlen, her eyes darted to Carver and Aveline appearing out of a side alley covered in blood. They both nodded at Merrin who was standing against the wall. He nodded in return and disappeared, evidentially a rogue.

Leandra's face paled. "Oh Carver." she breathed.

"It's fine Mother, it's not my blood. We're in. What about you sister? Did you bat your eyelashes and ask real nicely?" Carver responded.

"I didn't have to do either, my handler's a woman remember. Pretty too, you're badly missing out brother." Juelle replied.

"Wait here then, I'll see when the bribes are being made." Gamlen said, walking off.

Leandra paced a bit, wringing her fingers together. "So that's it...we're safe...If only Bethany and your father were here..." she sadly murmured.

"And Wesley." Aveline added softly, staring at the ground.

"The Blight may still spread," Juelle warned. "But for now, we have a home. C'mon, let's see what else this city has in store for us..."

Juelle distraughtly paused outside her uncle's home, oblivious to the fact that the rest of her family filled in without her. "If it's small and grimy-looking on the outside, I hate to think what the inside will be like..." she mumbled to Zeek, who whined in response.

"You could do worse Hawke." Aveline replied, studying the home. "It's a roof over your head."

Juelle repressed a sigh as she turned to her red-headed accomplice. "What about you? Where will you go?" she asked.

"I saw a tavern a few blocks back. I have some coin from the man we merced. Carver nicked a few silvers too but he told me he's using the coin to buy a new sword in the morning. Anyway I'll be at The Hanged Man if you need me." Aveline answered.

"Good luck."

"You too."

Zeek barked, earning Juelle's attention. He was standing by the door, wagging his tail impatiently. "Alright, alright." Juelle sighed, lugging her feet up the stairs. Pushing through the door, Juelle was greeted by exactly what she feared - a shabby interior that looked as if it had never been dusted or swept. Sensing Juelle's dismay, Zeek howled pitifully.

"Shut that mutt up!" Gamlen ordered as Zeek joined Leandra by the fireplace.

"Maker what's that stench?" Carver asked haughtily, looking around with his nose wrinkled.

"Lowtown." Gamlen said shortly. "There's a factory district around the bend."

Juelle and Carver spoke at the same time, in the same defeated tone: "Wonderful."

An ugly sneer crossed Gamlen's face. "You'll get used to it!" he snapped. "I have..." he finished meekly.

Keeping his voice low, Carver approached his sister. "When our year is up, we're getting out of this dump, I dont care how. Do you hear me sister?"

"Yes I hear you, and I don't like this anymore than you! If our uncle wasn't such a snake we'd be living in a manor." Juelle responded.

Gamlen overheard. "There's nothing I can do about it now, so quit complaining you ungrateful curs! Now help me shake out these blankets, they'll be what you're sleeping on until we sell that hound and buy you actual beds."

"We're not selling Zeek!" Juelle cried.

"Of course we..." he started.

"No Gamlen." Leandra interrupted, gliding her hand over Zeek's head. "The Maburi stays with us. We'll be fine sleeping on the floor."

Rolling his eyes and grumbling, Gamlen submitted. "Fine. But keep 'im by the door. My home has been tick-free for almost a year now, and I'll be damned if that changes!"

Zeek awoke Juelle from a solid sleep by licking her face. Juelle slowly got to her feet, stretching her stiff back, before exiting the bedroom. Her green eyes darted around the empty space, to Carver who was polishing his sword beside the fireplace, already dressed in the Red Iron attire. "Where's Mother?" she asked urgently.

"Gamlen took her to the Chantry." Carver answered without looking up. Juelle swallowed a lump in her throat. "Messengers came by with our uniforms...which you would've known about if you hadn't slept in, as usual..."

"Mages always sleep in. A fact that constantly irked Mother...how fortunate I'm the last mage she has to deal with..." Juelle mumbled, stepping to the table along the wall and touching a bundle of clothing curiously.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be.."

As Juelle continued to stand there thoughtfully, Carver finally glanced at his sister. "What are you waiting for?" he asked.

A bitter smile crossed Juelle's lips. "For reality to sink in I suppose...but I could be waiting the rest of my life for that. Father and Bethany are gone, and we're stuck here risking our necks for free while our uncle will no doubt berate us every chance he gets...Maker I'm starting to sound like you!" Juelle replied, grabbing her smuggler garb and disappearing back into the bedroom to change.

That night there was a rap on the door. Zeek barked accordingly but strangely enough began to wag his tail. "Some guard-dog." Gamlen grumbled.

Juelle, happy to abandon Gamlen's idea of a dinner [smoked rat with peas], got up and ventured to the entrance. When she opened it, Juelle gazed up at a smiling man with dazzling ocean-like eyes, dressed in white-plated chainmail armor. "Good evening My Lady." he greeted in a deep thickly-accented drawl, bowing slightly and it was only then that Juelle noticed he had a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Um perhaps you're in the wrong area. I am no noblewoman." Juelle said.

"Don't be daft sister," Carver replied, joining her side. "He's trying to sell us something. Get away, we have no coin!" Carver told him before slamming the door shut.

"Carver!" protested Juelle and Leandra.

The stranger knocked on the door again then called through the door: "Is this not the residence of the Amells?"

Noticing her mother rise to her feet, Juelle opened the door again, eyeing the confusion scribbled on the stranger's handsome face. "Yes...?" Juelle pressed.

Leandra appeared at her daughter's side. "...Those eyes...are you a Vael?" she asked.

The stranger's face eased into a smile. "Yes Madam. I am Sebastian Vael, a Brother of The Faith. I saw you this morning, when you put up a memorial for your daughter Bethany Amell Hawke, and your husband Malcolm..."

Carver spoke up. "What of it?"

"Carver." Leandra tutted. "Please, do come in. That is my son, and this is my daughter Juelle. I believe I spent a summer with your mother when we were young."

"My mother remembered that time well," Sebastian smiled. "She always spoke most highly of the Amells."

"And we Amells always considered the Vaels with prestige as well." Leandra said with a soft smile. "It is good to meet you Sebastian."

Gamlen joined the fray with his arms crossed. "Little late for condolences don't you think?"

"I do apologize Master Gamlen." Sebastian began.

"Master Gamlen?!" Gamlen repeated. "Look around you boy! I am Master of nothing now."

"Where you live does not change who you are - you are an Amell, nobility regardless of the choices you make." Sebastian told him before returning his gaze to Leandra. "I performed the service for your parents. They were good people Lady Leandra. I am sorry for your sorrows, though I am certain the Maker found a place at His side for all of your lost ones."

"Thank you Serah." Leandra replied with teary eyes.

Juelle spoke up. "How may we help you?"

"Actually I am here to offer you help...Starting with..." Sebastian slung the bag off his shoulder and shoving it into the arms of Carver. "Food from the Chantry kitchens. I regret that there is not more, but there are plenty of other refugees who need nourishment just as much."

Gamlen said dryly. "Too kind."

"There is also the matter of your children My Lady." Sebastian continued.

Juelle's eyes narrowed."What about her children?" she asked.

Sebastian's gaze darted to her. "As highly regarded as the Amells are, it is no secret that magic is present in the bloodline."

Carver took a protective stance beside Juelle. "If you're here to haul my sister off to the Templars, you will have a fight on your hands. I care not if you're noble." he spat.

"I am stunned that you think I would do such a thing in time of grief." Sebastian replied coldly. "I am here to ensure that Juelle remains free."

"What?" Carver and Gamlen gawked.

"Why?" Juelle asked suspiciously.

Sebastian shifted his gaze back on Leandra. "I have spent 15 years here, serving the Chantry. Kirkwall is a city of corruption, gossip and violence. The Amells steered clear of such doings. I did not know your parents personally My Lady, but I respected them - they were one of the few noble families in Kirkwall worthy of their rank."

"What does thave to do with me?" Juelle challenged.

Sebastian's cyan eyes met her amethyst ones. "You are cut from the same cloth."

"I am my Father's daughter, I am a Hawke!" Juelle argued.

"And dare I say even so, you may have ended up my wife?" Sebastian countered.

Juelle frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your cousin, Saline Amell, was dragged to the Circle of Magi at a young age was she not?" Sebastian began.

Leandra spoke up. "Yes." she said softly. "I remember the day well..."

"My parents cared little for that...obstacle." Sebastian continued. "They frequently talked of my eldest brother wedding her, knowing that if a Vael was born a mage, it would only strengthen the Vael line. My mother was quite intent on joining the Vaels to the Amells, for they were the only noble family she held unwavering respect for."

"Unwavering?" Leandra questioned.

Sebastian smiled slightly. "My mother never thought less of you for not marrying the Duke, My Lady...In fact there was a time when she considered sending me to Federlan to wed Juelle. I was out of control and she deemed that an Amell would make an honest man out of me. At the time I scoffed, I was young...naturally my attitude changed when I was sent to the Chantry but by then it was too late."

"You were sent to an out-of-country Chantry as punishment?" Carver jeered.

"A lifelong punishment one could say, if it weren't the best thing to have happened to me." Sebastian responded. His gaze returned to Juelle. "Knowing you're here...has instilled a sense of duty in me as strange as it may seem. My parents did not care that you were an apostate and had I behaved differently, I would've been sworn to protect you."

"You're assuming of course that I would've agreed to a random courtship to a wild prince from Starkhaven." Juelle mused.

Carver smirked. "Mother would've talked you into it."

"That does not mean I would've been successful." Leandra spoke up. "If Jue wished to remain outside the noble fray, I could hardly hold it against her."

"Will you allow me to teach you archery My Lady?" Sebastian asked.

"Archery?" Juelle repeated.

"Kirkwall is an unsafe region. Thugs regularly prowl the streets at night, though I do my best to keep an eye on them - wounding when possible but otherwise killing those who pose the biggest threat and refuse to scatter...Still openly using magic to defend yourself is quite the risk. There are many eyes in this city...if a beggar felt turning you in would lead to a benefit of some kind, he wouldn't think twice. If something were to happen to you, I fear I would be haunted forever. What kind of man would I be if I stood by and let a woman my mother blindly considered a perfect mate for me, be thrown into the Gallows or worse, made tranquil? Please allow me to teach you Juelle." Sebastian responded.

Juelle glanced down at Zeek who was tilting his head expectantly. "Okay but I have a...job, a rather unpredictable one..." she told him.

"Then I will come here after I've completed my daily Chantry duties and wait for you." Sebastian offered.

"Maker.." Carver complained, rubbing his neck. "You're making my teeth ache with all this sweettalk.."

"Didn't think to ask my permission first did you Prince?" Gamlen spat.

"I am helping your niece Serah, I did not think it necessary because our practice would not take place here. But if my daily presence would be bothersome, I have no problem with waiting outside for her to arrive." Sebastian replied. Zeek barked and bounced around his feet. "And it seems I wouldn't be alone." Seb added with a chuckle. Zeek barked again, wagging his tail.

"No you would not." Leandra agreed shooting a glare at her brother. "Honestly Gamlen. This young man comes to us and offers to do this selfless act and..."

"Selfless?" Gamlen interrupted. "You don't think he's going to ask something of your daughter at their end of their 'training'?"

"He's got a point Mother." Carver piped.

"Allow me to put such worries to rest - I have been celibate for 13 years." Sebastian replied.

"But you've been serving the Chantry for 15?" Juelle challenged.

Sebastian's face flushed. "Well. Devoutness does not happen overnight My Lady." he admitted.

"Honest to a fault." Leandra beamed. "Please Sebastian, join us for dinner.."

"I...suppose I can.." Sebastian said, too polite to tell her he had already eaten.

Leaning towards his sibling, Carver spoke softly. "If you're not careful sister, she'll marry you off to this man.." he warned.

Sebastian glanced sideways as he followed Leandra to the rickety table. "I am sworn to Andraste Carver." he said.

"Yeah and I'm a griffin..." Carver mumbled sitting down beside Gamlen.


	2. The Qunari

~Sebastian gave me this journal...no doubt because I don't want to discuss my grief with him. Each day I go with Mother to pray for Bethany and Father, is that not enough? Must I bare my soul to this prince turned priest? I think not. He is a fair teacher though, my archery lessons have gone well so far. I see how Mother looks at me, when he escorts me home each night. She longs for grandchildren. I'm afraid she lost the wrong daughter for that. Sebastian is a kind and handsome man, a perfect husband to be sure but even if he were able to marry I would not chose to wed him. I have barely experienced what it is to be a woman...there was Anders of course, a very long time ago, for the very short time his path crossed with ours...Father adored him. Sometimes I wonder what became of Anders, he was witty and charming, and had the luck of an old god. He had escaped the Circle Of Magi seven times and gone over each incident in great detail - I remember Father sitting there taking notes with a bemused smile on his face. Damn...starting to get tearful...Haven't had a chance to return Flemeth's amulet to the Dalish yet. Smuggling's been more eventful than I thought it would be. Today at the docks, a battered woman washed up, she had dark skin and golden jewelry. As I healed her she mumbled something about being shipwrecked. "Thank you sweet thing." she said as she staggered to her feet. The next thing I knew she was gone, snagging a bottle of Antivan Brandy in the process. Althenaril wasn't pleased.~

:::::::::

"To Aveline's dumb luck!" Juelle sang, raising her mug.

"To beer." Carver mumbled, taking a hearty chug.

"Hawke are you sure he should be drinking?" Aveline asked.

With her mug still in the air, Juelle gave Aveline a sharp look. "Do you want me to toast to you or not?"

Aveline bit back a laugh. "To the city-guard!" she smirked smashing her mug against Juelle's.

"So when do they stick you in the plate armor?" Juelle asked, tracing her fingers over the groves in the table.

"Training starts immediately." Aveline answered. "I think barracks will be a nice change from this place.." Her amber eyes studied the run-down atmosphere of The Hanged Man. Her gaze landed on Sebastian hovering in a corner by the fireplace, looking immensely uncomfortable. "You know he came along only for the sake of you Hawke." she said softly.

Juelle's tone remained level. "Yes because you intercepted me before our lesson."

"How many Blighted lessons are there going to be?" Carver asked. "This has been going on for two months now...Are you that bad at shooting a bow?" Juelle leered at her brother.

Aveline spoke up. "Perhaps they just enjoy each other's company Carver."

Scoffing, Carver reclined in his chair. "Sebastian probably does after being cooped up in the Chantry for so long. I'm sure he thinks Juelle would be a lovely end to his celibacy and..."

The door of The Hanged Man bursted open earning the attention of the entire tavern as a wild-eyed refugee with matted grey hair sped inside. "The quarni are invading!" he cried. The tavern grew loud with curious murmurs. "One of their ships just came - it's as big as the dock itself! Everyone hide, before the oxmen find us!" he rambled.

A few patrons started to scramble, mostly the drunk ones. The chairs of Juelle, Aveline and Carver all scrapped against the wooden floor as they got to their feet. "We best see if there's any truth to this man's claim." Aveline mused.

Sebastian joined the trio as they maneuvered toward the door. "Yes." he agreed. "If an invasion is afoot, I must return to the Chantry to protect Elthena and the others. Will you be alright Hawke?" he urgently asked.

Carver answered as they exited The Hanged Man: "Of course she will."

"We don't know that if there's really an invasion or not..." Juelle reminded as the group blazed through the streets of Lowtown. Anxiety was thick in the air but the merchants remained at their stations while some residents, rushed to their homes, others heading straight for the docks.

"Qunari usually show up as conquerors, it's a safe assumption." Aveline responded.

Sebastian replied. "A Blight is underway - a perfectly treacherous time to strike."

The group paused on the threshold of the docks. "Maker..." Juelle breathed. The man hadn't been exaggerating when he said the qunari ship was huge. It had to be the most enormous ship in existence, made of dark wood with majestic sails that could easily cloak the giant tree in the elven alienage. The qunari themselves were just barely visible aboard it, their horns gleaming in the sun. "But they're just standing there.." Juelle noted as the group slowly started down the stairs. "Surely if they were here to take over we would've saw some running towards us by now while we stood here gawking like nugs."

"Then why are they here?" Sebastian tensely wondered, as the group came to a stop, unable to move further due to the mob of cautious on-lookers.

"Maker they don't look anything like that one in Lothering. Do you remember him sister? He was stuck in a cage after killing that family." Carver said.

"I remember how Bethany said he looked sad, and how you started jabbing at him with a stick just to be an ass, until he tore it in half. You two should've seen how fast Carver went blubbering to Father." Juelle responded with a laugh.

"This is hardly the time Hawke." Aveline replied, her eyes on the shoreline, freckled arms tightly crossed.

Juelle heard a hoarse chuckle, and turning slightly she saw a nearby beardless dwarf, his blonde hair tied back and his leather jacket slung open to reveal a low-cut shirt, his chesthair gleaming as brightly as his golden necklace. Unlike everyone else, he seemed perfectly at ease, resting against a pile of crates with a notebook open at his fingertips, and a crude piece of charcoal peeking behind one of his pierced ears. His chestnut eyes met hers and his wide jaw flexed in a smirk. "Enjoying the view?" he asked in a pleasantly gruff voice.

Juelle was unsure if he was talking about the qunari or himself, but she felt her lips part in a smile. "You're tall for a dwarf." she noted.

"I'll take that as a yes." he chuckled. "Musta had something to do with me being raised on the surface." he added cheekily.

Aveline took notice of him. "You're terribly calm."

"Because this isn't an invasion, like your friend said." he replied.

"Then what is it?" Carver asked.

"Beats me. But whatever it is, it might be worth retelling." the dwarf mused, sliding the charcoal free of his ear. "Look. The Viscount's arrived." he said pointing.

The Viscount, who was surrounded by a swarm of guards, was bald with a thin crown that rather resembled blackened thorns. He moved silently towards the ship, oblivious to the rumbustious mob. It was then and only then, that a giant qunari strolled off the ship, his horns were immense and had flakes of golden to their ridges. The deep rumble of his voice carried on the wind, as he addressed the Viscount.

"Hm they were shipwrecked." Sebastian announced, earning the attention of those around him.

"You can hear what they're saying from way over here?" Juelle gapped.

His ocean eyes turned onto hers and a smile popped on his face. "My years of silent servitude of the Maker may've enhanced my hearing in some way...but need I remind you I'm a rogue My Lady?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Juelle mumbled, mid-sigh.

"I have already agreed to call you Hawke, I will not resign to that." Sebastian replied firmly. Juelle rolled her eyes.

The dwarf spoke up, just loud enough for her to hear. "He probably just wants you to call him 'My Lordship' in turn."

"Have we met dwarf?" Sebastian asked with narrow eyes as Juelle stifled a giggle.

"Nope. I just know things." the dwarf replied with a smirk, snapping his notebook closed. "Lady Hawke." he gripped her hand in his palm and brought it to his lips. "Good day to you and yours." he said, shaking it before disappearing amongst the mob.

"Well that was bracing...you done swooning yet sister?" Carver jeered. Juelle leered.

"Looks like the guards are going to herd us all out." Aveline noted.

"Then you should help them Aveline," Juelle said. "Being a new recruit and all."

Aveline glanced at her blankly. "Right...I had almost forgot..." she mused but in an instant, her confidence was back. "Well. I'll start with you three then. Sebastian, take Hawke to her training. Carver, go home."

"To hell with that, I'm going back to The Hanged Man!" Carver replied, turning to go.

"Oh no you aren't." Aveline said, grabbing his arm. "My celebratory toast is over, no more alcohol for you for at least another year."

"What? Sister!" Carver called out in protest.

"Can't hear you brother, I'm too busy swooning." Juelle replied as she followed Sebastian out of the docks.


	3. The Blade Of Mercy

"Very good. May I declare you, Lady Juelle Hawke, a champion of the longbow!" Sebastian declared, spreading his arms for emphasis.

"Oh you are far too kind, My Lordship Vael!" Juelle replied, curtseying. "It only took me two and a half months altogether." she finished with a pout, setting the bow aside and sinking down beside it.

"There's no reason to be disappointed in yourself Hawke. Aiming with an arrow is much different than aiming with a spell." Sebastian told her.

Juelle just blinked her amethyst eyes at him and said. "Two and a half months?"

"You had grief weighing heavily on you and some days you were tired from...doing whatever it is you do." Sebastian responded.

Juelle ran a hand down her face. "I'm a smuggler. I had to join a smuggling troupe so that I could get into Kirkwall.." she confessed. Her eyes darted to Althenaril with a frown.

"But if it makes you feel any better we're one of the moral smuggling troupes." Althenaril spoke up, causing Sebastian to turn around.

Juelle stood. "You said today was my day off."

"Only if nothing else came up. Something did." Althenaril said, offering Juelle a piece of parchment. "One of our contacts, Anslo, needs help retrieving property that was taken from him."

"'Stolen property, retrieve discretely, likely dangerous, send your best'." Juelle read, before meeting Althenaril's gaze. "And I'm your best?" she asked with a shadow of a laugh.

"Between your newfound archery skills and what you are, I'm willing to say yes." Althenaril replied. "Get it done Hawke, the sooner the better."

"Wait," Sebastian requested. "Surely you don't intend to send Hawke off by herself...?"

"Hawke prefers to work alone." Althenaril told him. "Perhaps she feels differently when my boys aren't around." Althenaril cast a casual glance at Juelle before surveying Sebastian. "If you're so concerned, assist her. Doesn't matter to me." she informed, stalking off.

A scowl was coating Sebastian's features. "Just how long are you indebted to her?" he asked.

"A year." Juelle answered.

"I don't like her."

"No? I think she's pretty."

Sebastian gave Juelle a stern look that made her giggle. "Let's go Hawke. She's left me little choice but to help you. Does the message say where to start looking?" he responded.

"Anslo seems pretty certain that his property 'is being held in a warehouse near the alienage'." Juelle read with a sigh, before crumbling the parchment and setting it aflame.

"I expect you to use your bow Hawke."

"And I expected you to expect no less."

::**::

"Well," Juelle panted as she swung open the warehouse door. "That was rough." Walking backwards, Sebastian staggered in after her, his blue eyes skimming the wake of bodies left behind. "Would've been easier to ditch the bow and created a firestorm but hey, who am I complain to my gracious lordship?" Juelle said, pushing her copper bangs out of her eyes.

Ignoring her sarcasm as he sheathed his bow, Sebastian responded "You don't always do things this perilous do you Hawke? Does Leandra know?"

"Sebastian. For the good of our friendship, never threaten to tell on me to my Mother again. We're not children." Juelle replied.

"You shouldn't be reckless Hawke, your family's lost enough."

"Mother's right, you are a sweetheart."

Sebastian and Juelle exchanged looks of annoyance and coyness, before splitting up. "Did the note say what the property was?" he asked.

"Anslo wrote that he had no reason to think the thieves would remove it from its box - a box with a Tevinter seal stamped on it." Juelle answered.

"Must be something cursed then." Sebastian mused, peering behind a pile of barrels.

"Not everything from The Imperlium is bad, surely." Juelle responded.

"Very little is good..." Sebastian mumbled.

"Or perhaps you're just bias due to your wife..." Juelle replied. Sebastian paused to stare at her, confusion lining his brow. "Andraste?" she reminded. Sebastian cleared his throat with a stoic expression and kept searching. "You don't actually think of her as you wife then...because the way you go on about her..."

"Andraste is the Maker's bride, Hawke." Sebastian interrupted. "I knelt and swore to be a man worthy of her. To love no woman but her."

"So you're saving yourself for her...that's why you're celibate?" Juelle asked. Sebastian paused again but this time there was traces of annoyance on his face. "I'm just trying to understand..." she added with a soft laugh.

"...You're going to make another chastity belt joke aren't you?"

"Me? Noooo..."

"Mmhmm ..Never should've told you how my Father got this armor commissioned.." Sebastian murmured to himself. Juelle bit back a smirk. "Ah here! I've found it." Sebastian announced, skidding the box out from beneath a longsword. "Hm a Blade Of Mercy...very rare, must be part of Anslo's property.." he mused, handing it off to Juelle. "We should leave quickly.." Sebastian warned, lifting the box. "We..." he trailed off in a confused frown, setting the box back down as quickly as he had raised it.

Juelle glanced around, thinking reinforcements had arrived. When she saw they were still alone she asked. "What's wrong?"

"It's empty." Sebastian answered.

Juelle looked down at the box, mirroring Sebastian's frown. "Huh. They must have sold whatever it was, already...Guess I have no choice but to go to Anslo and tell him." she sighed, as Sebastian took the longsword from her and slung it onto his back.

"A Blade Of Mercy is no easy thing to come by Hawke, I'm sure he'll be relieved we retrieved that at least." Sebastian said, following Juelle to the exit.

"I hope..." Juelle's sentence died in her throat as she stepped outside. The warehouse was surrounded by skeletons, plucked ripely from the troupe of thieves that Juelle and Sebastian had slain mere minutes ago. "Dear Maker.." she gasped, her eyes trailing over the bloody shells of flesh still littering the ground.

"Blood magic." Sebastian growled.

A woman came forward, dressed in chainmail but clenching a glowing staff. "Wait...you're not the elf..." she realized. The next instant a gauntlet protruded through her chest, blood splattering from her lips.

The face of a white-haired elf appeared over her shoulder."No." he agreed in a deeply elegant voice. He retracted his gauntlet from her chest and the blood mage tumbled to the ground dead, her skeleton helpers crumbling to dust. Viewing this mysterious elf was a thousand times stranger for Juelle than the Qunari or their epic ship. Firstly, he was lankly for an elf, wearing skin-tight leather leggings and a breastplate. Strange white-toned scar-like symbols curved around his dusky arms, and seemed to be connected to the markings on his chin. There were identical markings twisting up his legs, bulging through the leather. "The help Anslo acquired." he acknowledged, stepping forward.

Juelle was silent, mesmerized by his alluring markings. Sebastian spoke: "Yes, are you working for him as well?"

"No. He was working for me...as are you. My name is Fenris. Now tell me, what was in the chest?" the elf replied.

"I don't quite..." Sebastian began.

"Lyrium." Juelle whispered, earning their attention. Her green eyes darted to Sebastian's blue ones. "He's scarred with lyrium..." she realized.

A shadow of malice crossed Fenris's features. "A mage." he spat, backing away and gripping the handle of his sword.

"She is no such thing." Sebastian swiftly said.

Fenris drew his blade. "Don't lie to me, how else would she know?!" he angrily retorted. "This another layer of Danarius's trap?"

"What in blazes are you talking about?" Juelle responded.

Fenris rose his sword with an ugly scowl. "Wrong answer..." he growled, his markings coming alive in a blue glow. Fenris started to rush towards them in a blur, Sebastian tugged Juelle behind him, then the next second he was howling on the ground clenching his side. Juelle was unable to register what had just happened but Sebastian, on the other hand, with his quickened rogue vision, saw how Fenris was intercepted by a lightning-quick arrow that lodged itself in Fenris's lower ribs. "Right, let's start over..." said a vaguely familiar voice. Turning slightly Juelle saw the beardless dwarf with the leather coat she had met the day of the Qunari's arrival. He had a gorgeous crossbow in his hands, golden-finished with brightly polished wood. As the dwarf swaggered forward, he disarmed the weapon and slung it onto his back. "My Lady." he acknowledged, bowing his head as he past by. "Elf this is Hawke and her Lordship. She's an archer in training but a born mage. Mind explaining why that's such an issue to you? Last time I checked templars only accept humans." the dwarf pressed, hovering over him.

Sebastian found his voice first. "Who are you?"

Despite Fenris yanking the arrow out of his side, the dwarf glanced back and smiled. "Varric Tethtras at your service." he replied, setting the heel of his boot down on Fenris's wound. Fenris wretched, glaring freely. "What? I'm helping, it's a deep wound - you were moving fast, but Bianca's faster..."

"Bianca?" Juelle repeated.

"That's the name of my crossbow." he explained before his chestnut eyes returned to Fenris "Now I'm sure Hawke will heal you if you just apologize and explain yourself...how about it Elf?"

"...I'm...sorry..." Fenris begrudgingly replied.

"Apology accepted," Varric said, reaching down beside Fenris to reclaim his arrow.

"I didn't agree to that." Juelle replied crossing her arms. Varric glanced at her with a smirk.

"Hawke.." Varric tutted with a chuckle, as if they were already old friends. "Now. Elf. For the explanation...Start with Danarius..."

"My former Master." Fenris grunted loathsomely.

"Master?" Sebastian echoed. "You were a slave?"

Varric retracted his boot from Fenris's wound. "Well his outfit does seem to shout "I was a slave I hate you all"." he remarked. Juelle gave Varric a bemused look as she sank to Fenris's level. "What? It does!" Varric insisted as Juelle began to mend Fenris's skin with strategic movings of her fingers.

"How did you escape?" Juelle asked softly.

When Fenris's large hazel eyes met hers, they were filled with nothing but hate. "Does it matter?" he said through clenched teeth. "All you need know is he's a Magister.."

"Hm I did hear rumors of a Magister coming to Kirkwall, to reclaim something." Varric mused. "Had no idea it was a broody elf though."

Once Juelle had finished healing him, Sebastian offered to help Fenris stand, but the elf merely scowled and scrambled to his feet. "I heard the same rumor, I learned that he was staying in Hightown but keeping his personal belongings here...it would've been unwise for me to storm the manor without knowing if he would truly be inside..."

"Which is why you had me hired." Juelle spoke up. "You knew if his warehouse was heavily guarded then he must truly be in Kirkwall."

"Yes." Fenris agreed. "Didn't have enough coin to hire mercenaries, but Anslo knew of another option - a band of hard-to-kill smugglers. Though their untouchable reputation seems ill-deserved, knowing there's a mage in their ranks..." His eyes narrowed in a leer ever so slightly before smoothing out as he added: "So tell me, what did you find in there?"

"Just this," Sebastian said, separating the Tevinter relic from his sling of arrows.

Fenris stepped forward, clenching the blade and running the tips of his gauntlet-covered fingers over the blade itself. Cracks in the sword appeared amidst an orange glow and as Fenris raised it out of Sebastian's grasp, the edges of the blade sparked in flame. "His Blade Of Mercy." Fenris murmured. "So Danarius is here..." Fenris deactivated the sword and rested in a sling around his back, oblivious to the fact that the sword was as tall as he was. Once that was finished, he eyed Juelle and her archer acquaintances, uneasily. "I...may need your help.." the elf admitted.

Varric spoke first, his words lined with sarcasm. "Against a Magister? No worries then."

"In Tevinter he is a Magister, powerful, feared and respected...Here he is but a man who sweats and bleeds like any other." Fenris replied.

"...Fair enough. Hawke?" Varric pressed.

Juelle's lips were pursed. "I'm not eager to help someone who might stab me in the back the minute my usefulness comes to an end."

"I would do no such thing." Fenris glowered.

"And I should trust you why? You were going to attack us just because I'm a mage."

"I've already apologized, do not think I will beg!"

"Hawke." piped Sebastian, earning her attention. "We cannot allow a slaver to walk free, we must help him. It's the right thing to do...you know this.."

Juelle released a bitter sigh. "Fine. But since he knows what I am, I'm using my magic." she replied.

"It's doubtlessly we'd need it anyway.." Fenris grumbled as he lead the way out of the district.

::***::

~Sebastian got a pretty bad burn from a rage demon on the back of his neck. Did the best I could but magical wounds take longer to heal than physical ones. Have to say I was impressed by Varric's fighting. He's swift to dodge and that crossbow of his performs flawlessly. Of the four of us, Varric was the only one who faced the onslaught of demons and came out unscratched..but for what? Fenris's master wasn't even there. Then he had the gaul to take it out on me - saying that all mages desire something wicked, and asking what treachery I longed for? I told him he'd never know, then he warned Sebastian that I'm a viper who may not listen to his training! What a downright nughumping son of a Broodmother! He makes Carver look cheery and friendly...although when Carver's not moaning about working for free, he seems to rather like the mercenary lifestyle...Fenris said he was staying at that manor, and offered me his help if I ever needed it. I considered asking him to help me deliver Flemeth's amulet to the Dalish, but I still don't trust him. Fenris may insist he'd never attack a mage if he wasn't sure one was working for Danarius, but I don't believe him. Now that my training is over though, Sebastian promised to keep an eye on him. As for Varric, his farewell went like this - "Thanks for the experience Hawke, it's all been rather...entertaining. I'll see you around...maybe when your contract with Althenaril's over, we could do some business." He winked at the end and disappeared before I could press him further...~


	4. The Ogling

"If there's going to be an argument please let's move it out of the barracks." Aveline requested, herding Juelle, Seb and Carver up the stairs. "We're only supposed to have one guest at a time as it is."

With a meek shrug Sebastian responded "I just don't understand why I'm only learning about this now..from Carver no less."

"Personally I'm glad to know my sister kept something from you - gives me some hope she won't decide to run off to Starkhaven with you someday and abandon Mother." Carver retorted.

"Firstly, Carver, why in the Maker's name would I go to Starkhaven? It sounds a thousand times more pretentious than Orlais. Secondly, Sebastian, I didn't want you to judge me." Juelle explained, exhaling her irritation.

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "You think me so narrow-minded Hawke? That I wouldn't understand accepting help during an impossible circumstance, especially when it was offered?" he asked.

Juelle was experiencing her monthly bloodshed, which was easier to hide since she was a mage, but her raw emotions were no less easy to maintain. It was because of this that Juelle stopped dead in her tracks and snapped. "I didn't want to hear a lecture about us cheating death, that if the Maker wanted us to be slaughtered by darkspawn we should've accepted it instead of making a bargain with The Witch Of The Wilds!"

Surprise flared on Sebastian's face, then rage ignited in his eyes. "I would never have said such a thing Hawke!...You don't know me at all..." he grumbled, storming off.

As Juelle watched Sebastian leave, her eyes fell on a familiar dwarf approaching. "What's got Choirboy so upset? Break his heart Hawke?" Varric greeted.

Aveline spoke up. "Near enough I'm sure...So. It's you again." she acknowledged.

"I get that alot." Varric replied with a smirk.

Carver asked. "What of it dwarf - here to claim The Blight ended in little over 6 months again?"

"Well that was a month ago that I said that, so no. I'm here to formally announce The Blight is over, and that your cousin is The Hero Of Ferelden." Varric responded.

Amazingly, Juelle felt only amusement as she pressed "And you know this how?"

"I have my ways. But if you don't believe me, why don't you have Junior here," Varric gestured at Carver. "ask the new Knight-Captain Cullen? Seems he had a crush on that cousin of yours - he's extra googly-eyed about her slaying the Archdemon."

Carver challenged. "Can you even judge someone's eyes at such a small height?"

Varric's smirk twisted ever so slightly into a sneer as he talked. "Judge of character is second nature to a man like me. Take you for instance Junior, that giant sword of yours, could easily be compensation for your manhood, but I think it's more likely you're jealous that your sister holds infinite power in her delicate hands."

Juelle roared in laughter. Aveline was bemusedly stunned. "Well..." she whispered.

Carver turned on her. "Well what?!...Why do I have be the one to ask Cullen anyway?"

"Because he might notice the resemblance with Hawke and wonder what else the two have in common..." Varric replied.

Juelle gazed at Varric again. "You know what my cousin looks like?" she asked.

Smirking, Varric pulled out a ledger from his jacket. "Got a fairly vivid description from Mister Love-Sick Cullen. Want to see?" he replied, flipping through the pages.

"You sketched her from his remarks? Why?" Juelle pressed.

"To help spread her greatness, I need a good idea of what she looks like don't I?" Varric said, turning his ledger about-face so the others could see.

'Saline Amell, Hero Of Ferelden' was scribbled at the top of the page, along with other notes such as 'copper-brown hair', 'husky blue eyes', and 'mauve-red lips -n- eyeshadow'. She had faint tattoos on her forehead and on either side of her face which defined her cheekbones, a delicate nose, lush lips and a sharp chin. The first few strands of her long hair was braided, along with her bangs which she had split apart and tied back in a braid of its own.

"You do look similar to her Hawke," Aveline mused. "Minus the tattoos and braided hair."

Carver argued. "She's far prettier." Despite silently agreeing, Juelle shoved her brother

"Pretty yes, but Hawke is not without her own beauty." Varric replied, closing the ledger and returning it to an inner-pocket of his jacket.

"Kind of you to say...would you consider making another sketch of Saline that I could show to my mother?" Juelle asked. "Her birthday's coming up and my brother and I are unable to pay for a gift."

"I'd be delighted to." Varric said with a small nod.

"Would ya now?" Carver quizzed suspiciously.

"I'll buy her something Hawke. I'm sure Sebastian will too." Aveline piped up.

Carver scoffed. "With what money? He may be nobility but it sounds like his family abandoned him."

"He still keeps in contact with his brothers." Juelle replied.

"Thought you didn't know him at all?" Carver jeered.

Juelle sighed, crossing her arms. "I'm going to have to apologize aren't I?" she asked Aveline.

"Yes, though your reason for not telling him was a valid concern." Aveline answered.

"I say let him be mad sister. Give him have a new reason to wallow in his celibacy." Carver replied.

"I didn't ask for your opinion did I brother?" Juelle said with a minor leer.

"Maker don't tell me you're sweet on him!" Carver cried.

"She could do worse. And better." Varric mused, leaning his weight against the banister as he resketched Saline in a different notebook. Keeping his gaze on his work, he sensed the others looking at him and added "Just an observation - he seems loyal but stuffy...which is fair given the fact that he's a prince forced into priesthood. Get him out of the Chantry, he might change but that's a pretty big might considering how long he's been there..."

"How do you know so much about him?" Juelle asked.

Varric glanced up with her at a smirk. "In his first two years in Kirkwall he was a regular at The Hanged Man, and whenever he got into a drunken stupor, he'd blab on and on about his predicament." he answered.

Carver snickered while Aveline and Juelle exchanged looks. Aveline mumbled: "Hard to imagine the lad drunk."

"Harder to watch believe me." Varric replied ripping the page out of his notebook and offering it to Juelle. The drawing of Saline was almost identical to his original sketch but above it, Varric had scribbled 'Blessings on your niece the Hero Of Ferelden. Happy Birthday'.

Juelle smiled. "Thank you Varric."

"My pleasure Hawke. Junior, be good to your family. Guardswoman..." Varric said.

"Aveline. I'm sure I'll be seeing you." Aveline interrupted.

"Not before I see you first." Varric replied coyly swaggering away.

::###::

Sebastian held the door open as Aveline passed through it with her arms full of flour and spices. "You're sure you won't get in trouble for this..?" she asked as she set the ingredients down on the counter.

With a soft rumble of laughter to his words Sebastian replied: "I explained the situation to the chief and got permission from Elthnia for good measure. We won't be interrupted."

"We?" Aveline repeated as she retrieved eggs from a cupboard.

Sebastian's cheeks flushed slightly. "I've always wanted to learn how to cook." he admitted.

"Why not study with the chief?"

"I've already learned what little I can from him. Our meals are simple..and healthy."

"Well perhaps I'll teach you a few things. But I'd prefer you watch today." Aveline responded, selecting a bowl from the pantry.

"Of course. The cake must be perfect for Leandra." Sebastian agreed.

Aveline eyed him as she emptied the floor into the bowl. "Did Hawke apologize to you?" she asked.

"Yes. I made her swear when she has enough time to return the amulet, she will tell me so I can escort her." Sebastian replied.

"You care about her don't you?"

"She is a valued friend."

"Right but..." Aveline paused, noticing Sebastian's guarded face. With an irritated sigh, Aveline set the bowl down and rested a hand on her hip. "Maker's breath Sebastian, I can see it. Carver can see it! Even that dwarf Varric saw it! Your caring runs deeper than friendship."

"...Even if it did, I am sworn to the Chantry..." Sebastian said. When Aveline looked at him, Sebastian begrudgingly added. "...The feeling is one-sided Aveline. We all know this to be true."

"For now." Aveline countered. "Hawke is still finding her place in the world. A day may come when..."

"I abandon my flock?" Sebastian interrupted. "No. My place is here, serving the Maker. Other things lay in store for Hawke. A courtship between us is a dream, created by my parents and carried by a foolish man who's never been in love...nothing more."

Aveline was silent a moment. "...As you say...So. What did you get Leandra?" she asked as she began to crack eggs.

A smile twisted onto Sebastian's face. "It's a surprise." he answered.

::###::

Gamlen scowled in a corner, eating a slice of cake while Leandra unwrapped her gift from Aveline. Zeek's tail wagged eagerly as Leandra pulled out an embodied dress with roses and vines. "Maker what a gorgeous dress!" Leandra breathed.

"Best Orlaisian dress one can buy on a guard's salary." Aveline replied.

"Thank you Aveline, it's beautiful." Leandra said, standing and hugging her.

"Not a problem." Aveline murmured.

"Sebastian." Juelle signaled.

"I'd like to go last if that's alright." Sebastian replied, his hands clasped behind his back.

Carver scoffed. "It is not."

Juelle elbowed Carver in the ribs as she stepped forward. "Alright Lordship. Here Mother." Juelle said, offering Leandra the framed drawing. "From Carver and me. A knowledgeable fellow sketched this free of cost."

"Oh." Leandra's voice cracked, as she gazed down at the drawing of Saline Amell. Tears jumped to life gleaming on her eyelids as her fingers grazed over the words 'niece the Hero Of Ferelden'. "How lovely. She's every bit as pretty as my sister."

'Whatever happened to our aunt Mother?" Juelle asked softly.

Gamlen spoke up. "She died of the fever...but not before giving it to our parents first! It was her fault they died!"

With an angry glower Sebastian countered. "Master Gamlen that's enough! Count yourself fortunate you were not present during their visit and leave it at that."

However the damage was already done, a slow river of tears were trailing down Leandra's cheeks. "Maker get 'im out of here!" Juelle snapped.

"Let's go Uncle. You're making Mother cry." Carver said starting towards him with a growling Zeek at his side.

"This is MY home!" Gamlen replied defensively. Zeek lunged at him and yelping, Gamlen dodged out of the Maburi's path, dropping the remainder of his cake. "FINE! Just this once..." he announced, stomping to the door and slamming it shut behind him. Zeek happily ate the rest of Gamlen's cake.

"Lady Leandra." Sebastian said kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in his. "Please do not weep. I know you have lost much but.." Sebastian placed a piece of parchment in her palm. "I have regained you this." he finished.

"What is it?" asked Carver and Juelle at the same time.

Sniffling, Leandra answered. "My father's will...how in the world...? Gamlen said it was beyond retrieval.."

"In a way it was." Sebastian replied as he stood again. "It was locked in a chest, in the Amell manor which is currently inhabited by slavers...or was inhabited, I should say...They're all dead now, Fenris helped out."

"He did?" Juelle gawked in surprise.

Carver spoke up. "What good is the will? The deed to the manor is what you should've stolen."

"Wait a minute Carver.." Leandra murmured. "It says here "To my daughter Leandra and all children born of her, I leave the estate and all its revenues.'..."

"So the manor was not Gamlen's to give, even to settle a debt." Sebastian smiled. "Present this to the Viscount, and the manor will once again belong to its rightful inheritance."

"Oh Sebastian this is wonderful!" Leandra cried jumping to her feet, and embracing Sebastian in a heartfelt hug. "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

Carver rolled his eyes and sighed. "Great. Now he's a bloody hero."

Juelle faced her brother. "We're getting out of this dump, you should be grateful!"

"It's not so bad if you ignore Gamlen...and the smell and the occasional rat. Now we'll be moving into Hightown, with the rich and noble - Mother didn't even want that life back until we got here, but now it's just been handed to her." Carver responded stubbornly.

As Leandra released him, Sebastian overheard. "So you're anti-nobility Carver? Is that why you despise me so much?" he asked as Leandra scurried to the desk, whistling for Zeek as she sat down and picked up a quill.

"No I despise you because you go on and on about the Maker and Andraste, while you ogle my sister like a hungry nug!" Carver snapped.

"Carver!" Leandra called. "Go out and find Gamlen. I must speak with him."

"Why don't you send the dog?" Carver countered.

"Because Zeek's going to be delivering this - a request for an appointment with the Viscount." Leandra answered, dipping the quill in the inkblot again.

"Ah Andraste's bitter nipples!" Carver cursed as he marched out the door.

"Carver!" Leandra scolded, but Carver was already gone.

"Gamlen's going to make this up to us Mother, somehow someway..." Juelle told her.

"I don't expect that Jue, nor do I want it. It's enough to know mother and father didn't die angry..." Leandra said, fanning her hand over the parchment to dry it.

"Hawke um...this may not be the right time but...do I ogle you like Carver claims?" Sebastian asked awkwardly.

"Of course not! Carver was just being the insufferable ass he's known to be." Juelle answered firmly, watching as Leandra carefully rolled-up her note and fastened it into the Maburi's collar.

"Come on Zeek." Aveline called from her perch by the door. "I'll escort him since we're going to the same destination...just to be sure he doesn't receive any trouble."

"Thank you Aveline." Leandra said softly, her navy eyes locked on the drawing of Saline compressed in her grasp as she moved to her room.

"Sleep easy Leandra." Aveline told her, before turning her green eyes on Seb and Juelle. "I'll see the two of you soon." she finished, as she pushed through the door with Zeek at her heels.

A few seconds passed, then Juelle wrapped her arms around Sebastian's waist, resting her copper-haired head against his shoulder. Sebastian's face grew redhot, a surprised jolt rocking through him. "Thank you Sebastian. Mother could've spent the whole day crying...but thanks to you, I think she's going to be okay..."

"Uhm...you're welcome. It was...my duty to root out the slavers once I knew of their existence." Sebastian said.

Juelle pulled away, much to the relief of Sebastian who had began to feel a tightness creeping in his pants. "How did you find out anyway?" she asked.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Wasn't too hard, you just need to ask the right people the right questions in the right manner." he answered.

"And Fenris was all too happy to kill slavers."

"Yes."

"Still.." Juelle murmured, picking up the forgotten dress Aveline had bought for Leandra. "I should visit him, thank him for his effort...Maybe I'll give him that book I found in the alienage.."

"I...don't think that's a good idea.." Sebastian hesitantly said.

"Why not?"

"Slaves aren't taught to read Hawke."

"Oh...Right..." Juelle mumbled. "How foolsih of me."

"Not at all. I'm sure Fenris would appreciate you visiting him. He must get lonely." Sebastian replied.

"Says the man whose lived a great deal of his life in religious servitude." Juelle pointed out.

"Which I found peace in. Fenris is holed up in that manor, biding his revenge. Surely that's unhealthy."

"Surely that means he'll be even more snarky than he was originally."

"Perhaps." Sebastian laughed, moving towards the door.

"Ah well. No good deed goes unpunished and all that..." Juelle said with a sigh.

"Don't believe that Hawke. It's never held true for me." Sebastian responded, opening the door.

"I haven't really done enough deeds to be a judge on the matter."

"Something to consider exploring when your year with Althenaril's up..."

"Well I'll have to won't I? Carver's not going to be sitting around the manor idly...Don't think I could either." Juelle mused.

"I look forward to it." Sebastian smiled. "Goodnight Hawke."


End file.
